Gabriel Wellman/Story
Background Gabriel was born into a family as an only child, as well as he lived far away from the rest of his family except his grandmother (mother’s mom). The family was big on spending time together, and were very close. They often spent time outside, and no matter what they did Gabriel enjoyed. This caused him to have a love for the outdoors, no matter what the activity is. Gabriel often spent weekends with his grandmother, usually relying on her more for things because he thought old people had “more wisdom”, and plus it was more comfortable for him to talk to her. At school, Gabriel has been with the popular group of kids, and in this school this wasn’t “be good at sports and then you get permission to act all high and mighty”, the majority of the popular kids were quite nice and big on being nice to one another. At his birthday parties, a large amount of people came, which made him enjoy being in the spotlight so often as people liked him. However, a lot kids would also think he is annoying, which he would become aware of in later years. He decided to ignore them, except for a few where he spent more time with them to get them to like him, which… Somehow worked. Thus developing the “spend time with people who hate you rather than love you” kind of thing, unless it was family. Speaking of family, around the age of 7, disaster began to hit. Being a teacher at school, Gabriel’s mother was shot and killed during a terrorist attack. This caused his father to enter a depressive state, where he became an alcoholic and a drug addict due to his coping methods. Watching this all happened had made Gabriel very depressed for a long time, losing his excited and outgoing personality. This had caused some people to leave him at school, and lower his popularity ranking. At home, his father would yell at him a lot however no physical contact was made. Eventually, he was arrested for attacking his coworker. Gabriel was forced to live with his grandmother, his depressive state getting worsened. However, the grandma was able to encourage him, and after many months of reassuring him he was able to be back to his normal self, never wanted to talk about the past again. One of is remaining friends also helped during this time, as well. Due to realizing this depressive state was terrible, he is determined to make sure no one feels that way again and try to guide them without making it so obvious he wants to. His grandmother had a lot of plants in her house, and each Saturday the two would go around the house together taking care of each one. Gabriel grew to like these Saturdays, and eventually became a nature fanatic, wanting to “save the trees” and spilling water bottles on grass stating “cause they need it”. Hogwarts First Year TBA